1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the thermical treatment of non-gaseous material in a body of revolution, which body of revolution is located in a housing and comprises a substantially vertically oriented chamber which tapers toward the bottom and whose wide side is open, the chamber is rotated round its longitudinal axis and the non-gaseous material is introduced into the chamber near the tapered end and after thermical treatment is ejected, due to rotation, at the wide end of the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is described in the Dutch patent publication 8901060. According to the method described solid particulate material can quickly be cooled or heated. In the event that thermical treatment of the solid particulate material has been incomplete, the treated solid particulate material that has been ejected from the housing has to be returned into the housing. This involves loss of thermical energy and wear of the means, a pump, for instance, required for the reintroduction of the material.
OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is the aim of the present invention to improve the method described.
To this end the invention provides a method in accordance with the preamble, characterized in that the thermically treated non-gaseous material is returned to the tapered end in the chamber inside the housing.
This avoids wear of the means required for the return of material and increases the thermical efficiency.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for the thermical treatment of non-gaseous material, which apparatus comprises a body of revolution, located in a housing and a substantially vertically oriented chamber which tapers toward the bottom, whose wide side is open for the ejection of thermically treated non-gaseous material, the body of revolution being rotatable round the chamber's longitudinal axis and the apparatus is provided with means for the thermical treatment of the non-gaseous material.
The apparatus of the invention is characterized in that at its tapered end the chamber has an opening which is located at a distance from the bottom of the housing and the opening of the wide end of the chamber is located within the housing.
This increases the efficiency for returning the material into the chamber.
In this way an apparatus is provided permitting the efficient return of non-gaseous material requiring further thermical treatment, while no further means, being subject to wear, are needed for transport.
According to a preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention the body of revolution near the lower chamber opening is provided with a blade element for carrying non-gaseous material from the bottom of the housing into the chamber for thermical treatment.
According to another embodiment the bottom of the housing is provided with means for the fluidization of thermically to be treated non-gaseous material located at the bottom of the housing.
In the cane of solid particulate material this improves its flow toward the lower opening of the chamber.
Another embodiment of the apparatus of the invention is characterized in that the housing near the open wide end of the chamber is provided with a guide element for the return of thermically treated non-gaseous material to the tapered end.
With such an embodiment the supply of energy to, or the discharge of energy from the chamber via the body of revolution is not impeded by treated material that has been ejected from the chamber and is to be returned.
In order to ensure that the treated material is returned via the guide element to the tapered end of the chamber and not higher up in the chamber, an advantageous embodiment provides the chamber with a body having a downwardly tapering passage for returning thermically treated non-gaseous material supplied by the guide element to the tapered end of the chamber.